gapxfandomcom-20200214-history
Potential Pokemon
This is a page so that potential pokemon that have not yet become official can be archived. You may add your pokemon here as long as it has been posted in a thread previously. Please do not add pokemon with little to no information. This is a resource for people looking to expand on and finalize pokemon, not a dumping ground for ideas. If you make articles for pokemon that are not official instead of posting them here they will be deleted. If this becomes a commonly used resource I will ask you to tag your entries as needing concept art if necessary. This way people who wish to draw them will be able to easily find them. Pokemon First and foremost, number these entries. If the entry before you is #20, you are #21. This is for the benefit of the gallery, but do not think you do not need to number your entry if you do not have a photo.Please add as much information as you can here. A pokemon without information may be ingnored. Pokedex information is great. Do not upload individual pictures of your pokemon, add them to the gallery. When you add the image to the gallery add it's name (if it has one) and the number of it is given. Help us keep this article clean and organized. 1. Example Pokemon (Tentacool) This pokemon looks like a jellyfish. I want it to evolve, but I don't know what it should evolve into. It has big orbs that look like eyes, but its real eyes are small and hidden. It would definitely be part poison type. This example gives a basic physical description with important details and a general idea of typing. As a jellyfish it would obviously live in the ocean. These are all things that help our drawfriends envision your idea and help them put it on paper. tentacool.jpg|Tentacool 2. Xochiquetzal Based on the goddess of the Aztecs which represented fertility, beauty, and female sexual power, serving as a protector of young mothers and a patroness of pregnancy, childbirth, and the crafts practised by women such as weaving and embroidery. Also often related to the new moon and water. Designed to be the pixie (mew-like) legendary, its history revolves around protecting the treasure (Gold pixie) guarded by El Dorado (Gold Pyramid in the region) Xochiquetzal is just the name of the goddess it is based from it doesn't have a real name at the moment 3. Gold Pixie Gold pixie is strongly related to Xochiquetzal, supposed to be the treasure hidden in El Dorado which is protected by Xochiquetzal, as Xochiquetzal there's no current name asigned or porposed 4. Red Panda 5. Bush pokemon 6. Alternate Musburry evolution 7. Rock dinosaur 8. Sturgeon Surgeon and Clamp First Kit Aid Clampaid was supposed to be the Pre-evolution of both Nurshery and Sturgeon Surgeon, sadly only nurshery was voted in. Derived from a silly pun involving Thoraxe and a kids show about safety, Surgeon and Nurshery where born, Surgeon was based on a Sturgeon fish while Nurshery is based on a Nurse shark, both where linked by a single pre-evo Clamp aid in an analoge reference to Clamperl, Huntail and Gorebyss